Van Tego
Van Tego was a Kal Nedis of USR during the Second Strife . Early Life When Tego joined the Military in 2477 he was part of Alpha squadron serving under Basaran Kiev, in 2492 the Sniverians were defeated in the Shrine Wars but peace would still be years away. When Basaran Kiev started the civil war that bares his name, Tego joined the Fourth Shrine Republic Loyalists against the new USR, but eventually the FSRL was defeated, Kiev assassinated and Tego serving a lite prison sentence. In 2500 he was living on planet Terminis near the Tyyrian Sector, the planet was struck by an asteroid, he and 7000+ others were rescued by an Undercover TEC fleet which made a deal with him to take over the USR and hand it over to the TEC, he ablidges this order and works torwards it in the ensuing 14 years. First Sector War Van Tego had long been released and desired to one day rule the USR. At some unknown date he met Skerliek Skazyr of Tygotan who would someday give him the ability to rule in exchange for allowing a TEC invasion and usage of resources, Tego agreed, but before it could be done, the Adairin Viserak Systems attacked Capricon , thus Tego was essentially forced to join the fight. The Battle of Kalrein The USR had been caught completely off guard by the Viserak, and because of this many of the worlds fell including Kalrein , however the USR sent Alpha and Feten Squadrons to retake it, Feten Squadron was exterminated by Henegan Ardenne's Fleet and Alpha suffered heavy losses, eventually the chain of command fell apart and Tego was the last commander left, with the help of TEC Military Strategist Patreon: Adrriek Sark Alpha Squadron outmanuevered the Viserak and glassed Ardenne's position, Ardenne barely made it out alive, Tego was victorious. The Interloper Van Tego joined the Coalition to stop the Corrupted Wertias Opop , along with Spitter Lacereon VI , Lacereon VII , Rigel Arcasi and Arcto Archon , they would be victorious on New Antieta defeating the Corrupted, the Kandlia, the Viserak and even the Terrans. The Fight to stop the Kaiser Later in the conflict the Terran Kaiser Matt Tygore had invaded planet Borelecava, then home to the Kandlia, knowing that if the Kaiser took control of the Kandlia , they would all be overrun, a large group of allies led by Premaris: Alexis Sugof , Noemi Cerda , Rav Harkoff , Gerard Tygore and Rigel Arcasi took to the fight over Borelecava , Van Tego and his small fleet joined as well, he hated the Kaiser, knowing that he was responsible for the death of his friend Basaran Kiev. The allied forces fought the UTSEA and Draliskan Swarm but were completely outmatched and all allies were defeated, Van Tego returned to Kalrein, to plot his revenge. Second Sector War The TEC Invaded the sapphirian sector by using planet Kall's Rift Anchor, within a few hours the TEC steamrolled the USR defense force, at this time Van Tego and Arcto Archon made their moves and defected to the TEC. Van Tego's forces captured Kalrein , but as part of his plan to become Kal Nedis allowed the civilians to escape giving him a better reputation, meanwhile at Kandlios his colleague Arcto Archon was defeated and chased off the planet, he unwittingly led the new Arcmind to plan Tygotan where the TEC was ultimately defeated, Van Tego care little for he had accomplished what he wanted and in 2514 he helped impeach Leo Taigo, who seemed completely ineffective in dealing with the TEC, thus Van Tego became Kal Nedis. The Kalnediship Defeating the Kaiser's Army In 2519 Van Tego and Vanessa Cerda both had reasons to attack the Kaiser on Earth , Van Tego defeated Spitter Taigo's smaller fleet at Frontier, soon the allied forces defeated Kaiser Matt Tygore at SkyTech city, where it was reported that he had been killed. Van Tego pleased with this returned to Shrine and ordered Adrriek Sark to retake Aridias and Independence from Vanessa Cerda, no longer needing her powerful forces. Defanging the Snake Vanessa Cerda predictably furious left Earth with the bulk of her forces and attacked Van Tego's fleet at Borelecava however in a brilliant pincer move, Spitter Taigo and Adrriek Sark as part of the temporary truce defeated Cerda's Swarm and she was forced to retreat to XB-2003. First Revenge However Adrriek Sark fell for Spitter Taigo's own plan and using Gerard Tygore's Forces as an ambush force, destroyed Sark's fleet and thought that he killed him with his blade. Tego sent a KOS fleet after him, but it too was destroyed by an allied group of Spitter, Rigel, Gerard and Sadista De'Latonus, they prepared an invasion. As the invasion of Shrine progressed, Van Tego figured that they would be overrun by his superior numbers, but he learned that Spitter Taigo had long been building a Rift anchor in his home territory of Horat, Van Tego sent forces to take it out but were defeated by Taigo who knew the area far better, eventualy Tego recalled all fleets to Shrine, but it was too late, the Rift Anchor was activated and Draliska's Imperial Swarm was warped in and laid waste to Tego's forces, Tego fled through the same Rift Anchor to Tserocanna. Spitter Taigo conquered the Tego Regime and had all Scytherians who helped the TEC executed, Spitter Taigo would become the next Kal Nedis. roughly a month later Vanessa Cerda tried again and invaded the Sapphirian Sector this time Spitter Taigo and Draliska were three steps ahead and in a series of well executed traps and feigns the allies destroyed Vanessa's forces and she fled back to Silverstone with Mark Calrissio . Assassination Attempt I in late 2519, a Terran assassin Satista De'Latonus attempted to kill Van Tego he barely ecaped with his life, but due to his body guard's skills he fled from the assassin, Satista would accidently reveal that the Kaiser was indeed alive. Assassination Successful In 2523 with the Dark Passenger invasion in full swing and the Reformation of the UTSEA complete, Van Tego found it incredibly difficult to hide, he arrived at Kanderarch and decided to make that his location of safety. "The Kaiser sends his regards, Van Tego." -Hydrus Tygore However it was not safe, Hydrus Tygore arrived and skillfully killed all of Tego's 28 bodyguards, Tego was disarmed easily, and with Hydrus giving him a word from the Kaiser, he shot Tego point blank ending his life, much like Basaran Kiev, Tego's body was tossed in the ocean never to be found. Category:Natogytt Characters